The present invention relates generally to the field of transporter vehicles (e.g., carriers, roll-back type transporting vehicles, flat bed trucks, etc.). More specifically, the present invention relates to the construction and/or assembly of a deck assembly (e.g., carrier bed, platform, support surface, etc.) suitable for use with a transporter vehicle.
Transporter vehicles have a deck assembly defining a surface suitable for supporting a load (e.g., a vehicle, industrial equipment, containers, etc.). A carrier truck is a type of transporter vehicle that includes a deck assembly (i.e., a roll-back deck, etc.) that is movably supported upon a chassis and/or sub-frame of the carrier truck. The deck assembly of the carrier truck is tiltable relative to the chassis between a transport position, at which the deck assembly extends parallel to the chassis, and a loading position, at which the deck assembly extends at an angle relative to the chassis and contacts the ground, defining an approach angle. A vehicle or other load to be transported upon the surface defined by the deck assembly is moved upwardly onto the surface, and the deck assembly is then returned to the transport position.
Conventional deck assemblies of transporter vehicles are typically constructed entirely of steel (i.e., an all-steel deck assembly), or are constructed using aluminum support beams that are welded to an aluminum sub-structure (i.e., an all-aluminum deck assembly). While conventional all-aluminum deck assemblies are light in weight relative to the all-steel deck assemblies, and corrosion resistant, conventional all-aluminum deck assemblies in comparison to conventional all-steel deck assemblies have certain disadvantages. All-aluminum deck assemblies have a somewhat limited weight-bearing capacity in comparison to all-steel deck assemblies, are also more flexible than often desired, and tend to wear due to the softness of the aluminum.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transporter vehicle having a deck assembly that combines certain advantages of an all-steel deck assembly with certain advantages of an all-aluminum deck assembly. There is also a need for a deck assembly that is more rigid than an all-aluminum deck assembly, but lighter in weight than an all-steel deck assembly. There is also a need for a deck assembly formed of a combination of materials to compensate for the differences in thermal expansion that may exist between the materials. There is also a need for a deck assembly that allows a deck portion formed of aluminum to be welded over a sub-structure formed of steel.
It would be desirable to provide a transporter vehicle and/or deck assembly that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing this disclosure. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.